The present invention relates to a color negative inspection apparatus for simulating a finished print and displaying it based on a color negative image recorded on a color negative film.
An automatic photo-printing apparatus is provided with an automatic correction system by which a large area transmittance density (LATD) of a color negative is measured to automatically control the exposure amount of cyan, yellow and magenta based on the LATD value. In this case, even if the main subject of a color negative has a proper exposure, it is not correctly reproduced on a finished print because the exposure amount is influenced by too high or low density of the background image. Thus, erroneous operation of the automatic photo-printing apparatus may occur depending upon the content of a color negative, such operation being called "subject failure". It is necessary therefore for a color negative having a subject failure to be inspected using a color negative inspection apparatus prior to photo-printing so as to determine the correction amount of color and density based on the experience of an operator using the apparatus.
In a known color negative inspection apparatus, a color negative is taken with a color television camera, the photographed negative image data is subjected to an LATD correction and negative/positive conversion and is thereafter sent to a CRT to display the color image which has been automatically corrected based on the LATD value. Since the color negative inspection apparatus can simulate and display an image to be printed with an automatic photo-printing machine, it is possible to check improper negative prints beforehand. The operator checks the color and density of a color negative image displayed on a CRT. If he judges that the negative image may produce an improper finished print, a correction amount is inputted by operating a color correction key, a density correction key and the like. After inputting this correction amount, simulation of a positive print is again carried out based on the newly entered photo-printing condition to display a corrected color image on a CRT.
The conventional color negative inspection apparatus uses a single CRT for displaying a single color negative, which causes the following problem. It is common to successively take several photographs at the same place so that the color negatives have the same or similar successive scenes. It is desirable to obtain a uniform quality of finished prints in such case. However, with a conventional color negative inspection apparatus having only a single CRT, it is difficult to determine the correction amount and hence obtain a uniform quality for such successive scenes.